A major challenge for various methods of filtration and separation known in the art for removing fluids from components, particularly as the separation surface gap openings decrease in size, is that particulate matter deposits with time forming a cake at the separation surface that eventually reduces membrane permeability (concentration polarization or gradient created by components which cannot pass through the separation surface.). Recent efforts have sought to mitigate the decreased flux rates by increasing pressure or providing surface shear to reduce the concentration polarization and cake buildup. A review of shear-enhanced membrane filtration of rotating cylindrical membranes, rotating disk, and vibrating surface to examine membrane characteristics and how flow dynamics affect filtration processes (Jaffrin, M. Y., Dynamic shear-enhanced membrane filtration: A review of rotating disks, rotating membranes and vibrating systems, Journal of Membrane Science vol. 324, pgs. 7-25, 2008; Jaffrin, M. Y., Hydrodynamic Techniques to Enhance Membrane Filtration, Annu. Rev. Fluid Mech. vol. 44 pgs. 77-96, 2012). Related technological approaches for reducing surface build-up include tangential flow filtration an axially rotating filter (Kroner K. and V. Nissinen, Dynamic Filtration of Microbial Suspensions Using an Axially Rotating Filter, Journal of membrane Science, vol. 36, pgs. 85-100, 1988), rotating disks equipped with vanes (Brou, A, et al., Dynamic microfiltration of yeast suspensions using rotating disks equipped with vanes, Journal of Membrane Science, vol. 197, pgs. 269-282, 2002), and vibratory systems (Jaffrin, M. Y. et al., A hydrodynamic comparison between rotating disk and vibratory dynamic filtration systems, Journal of Membrane Science vol. 242, pgs. 155-167, 2004). Recent work supporting this proposal examined the size and character of cake buildup to overcome the drawbacks associated with membrane fouling and thus developing a technology with cleaning process that removes or eliminates cake and maintains a reasonable flux for an extended period, (Giorges, A. T. G. and Pierson, J., Flow Dynamic Effect In Cake Shape And Resistance In Membrane Filtration, Proceedings of the ASME 2011 International Mechanical Engineering Congress & Exposition IMECE2011, 2011). Similar systems designed to filter chemical components utilize adsorption and solvents not dissimilar to chromatography (WO 2009/002794). For the various methods of filtration and separation known in the art for removing liquids from solids, the process is stopped to backwash the separation surface, typically while unfiltered liquid streams are diverted to a second filter.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods and devices that (cyclic, dynamic) filter and separate fluids and components while mitigating surface cake buildup and concentration polarization while maintaining greater flux rates and solids removals.